


Los Reyes Magos

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hello friends! So...here is a little something very special to me. As a Latin American, This tradition means a lot.I hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudos!Love You All ❤️❤️





	Los Reyes Magos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So...here is a little something very special to me. As a Latin American, This tradition means a lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Love You All ❤️❤️

It was a beautiful and cold day in National City. Christmas Decorations were already been taken out and Christmas Trees were long gone. It was a new year and the magic of the holiday was starting to fade away until next year. 

But for Maggie today was a special day and she was excited. Today was January 5, the day before The Three Kings Day, a beautiful tradition she used to celebrate as a child. 

William was already 4 and she thought that he was old enough to understand the meaning behind the tradition. 

Clocking out for the day, Maggie picked William at Eliza’s and headed back home. 

“Pawpaw took me horseback riding” William said excitedly while Maggie opened their home’s door.

”Thats awesome baby” Maggie threw the keys on the kitchen counter, “Go take Gertrude out”

William opened their backyard sliding door and Gertrude joined him outside immediately.

Maggie went through her mails throwing away the promotions and keeping the bills. There was a postcard with Three Kings on it. 

Maggie smiled slightly and turned the postcard around to read;

_Happy Three Kings day Mija_

_I hope one day I can celebrate it with my grandson the same way I used to celebrate it with you and your siblings._

_With Love,_

_Mama._  

Maggie took a deep breath. She hasn’t seen her mom since her father’s death. She planned for a weekend trip to her childhood home to officially introduce Alex & William, but for some reason she keeps pushing it away....Maybe one day. 

William came running from the yard giggling, crashing into Maggie’s legs, hugging her.

”What is it silly?” Maggie put the postcard away, brushing her son’s hair. 

“Gertrude wants to eat me” He giggled hard, hugging Maggie tightly. 

Gertrude came running happily, causing the boy to pulled away from Maggie and sprint back to the yard. Gertrude, making an U turn, joined the giggling child back outside. 

Maggie smiled while looking at her boy roll over the grass with an overly excited big puppy. She took her hands and started caressing her belly gently, “Did I told you today that I love you?” Maggie whispered down to her belly. 

Maggie was excited for Monday because she and Alex were going to their first OB-GYN appointment. 

The sound of her cellphone startled her from her line of thoughts. It was a text from Alex.

**Alex: So me and Winn are having a discussion of whether the Fountain of Youth is real. I keep telling him I found it and he won’t believe me.**

Maggie laughed softly and walking into the kitchen to start cooking, she replied.

 **Maggie: And may I ask where this so called “Fountain of Youth” is?**  

**Alex: Between your legs, duh!**

Maggie laughed hard because My God she married a dork. 

 **Maggie: Shut up Alex and bring your white ass home.**  

She started cutting some vegetables when the cellphone beeped.

 **Alex: It is white...too damn white. We need to go to a nude beach or something to tan this butt!**  

Maggie again, laughed hard at her wife’s silliness. 

 **Maggie: Never in a million years dork. It is a white butt....but is MY white butt.**  

**Alex: I love you princess.**

Maggie wiped her hands before replying.

 **Maggie: I ain’t your Princess. Im your Queen...respect the rank.**  

 **Alex: May I eat your royal pussy tonight your highness?**  

Maggie sighed deeply and shook her head of dirty thoughts. 

**Maggie: I love you, you perv.**

Maggie was in the middle of sending another dirtier text when William came into the kitchen. 

“Can I have chocolate milk?” He said

”Im cooking baby. After dinner you might” Maggie deleted the text and put the phone away. 

William nodded and walked closer to Maggie and hugged her tenderly, “I love you Mommy” 

Maggie was taken aback from the random gesture. She smiled and crouched in front of her boy.

“And why is that?” Maggie asked, taking his small hands in hers. 

“Because you always cook for me Mommy. And you always give me chocolate milk and you always smile at me” The boy innocently explained.

”Oh my love....I love you so so so much” Maggie took his face in her hands tenderly, “You are Mine and Mama’s world” 

“Me and the baby?” William asked with a beautiful smile.

”You and The baby” Maggie affirmed, kissing his forehead. 

William smiled and ran back to the living room. 

The food was ready. Both Maggie and William comfortably enjoyed  it at the dinning table. 

“Is Mama gonna be late tonight again?” William asked with his mouth full and yup, he was Kara Danvers’s Nephew. 

“Just a little bit. She might come any moment now” Maggie said, drinking from her water. 

William nodded pleased and continued eating.

”William do you know what the Three Kings Day is?” Maggie asked nervously. She really wanted William to like this tradition.

William looked up and frowned confused. 

“The Three Kings Day is a tradition, Like Christmas Day” Maggie pushed her empty plate to the side. 

William looked even more confused, “But Christmas is over...” 

“Well yes, but for Latin Americans like me...we still have Three Kings Day to celebrate” Maggie smiled, leaning against the table with shaky hands. 

“Am I a Latin American?” William asked.

”Well you have an inheritance from me. You know I was born in Mexico” Maggie explained.

William nodded with a kind smile. 

“What does The Three Kings day means?” William asked curiously.

”How about I clean up and we can go to the living room and talk?” Maggie asked, feeling a special fire burning in her heart. 

A couple of minutes later, they were both cuddled up in front of the fired-up chimney. William with his chocolate milk. 

“Their Camels can Fly?!” He asked looking completely amazed.

”Well they are not ordinary camels. They have magic” Maggie said softly.

William bit his lip astonished. His eyes wide open and sparkling.

“So they gave gifts to baby Jesus?” William asked

Maggie nodded with a smile.

”Why?” William asked, drinking from his milk.

”Well...Jesus was born in a poor family. They didn’t had much and he also was a very special boy” Maggie didn’t wanted to get into the religious stuff. She was a believer of God even though she didn’t attended any church, but Alex on the other hand, Was an atheist. 

When William was born, They both agreed that they would allow their kids the freedom of choosing their Faith and Ideals. In Pre-School they’ve already talk about God and everything and they taught William how to pray. Some nights William would ask them to pray with him and even Alex joins. Other times, the boy would rather fall asleep reading his Science Book. 

So Maggie decided she would leave the depth of the story for another time. 

“When the 3 wise men heard about Baby Jesus. They wanted to find the boy like I told you. But they didn’t knew where the baby was” Maggie said, brushing William’s hair gently, “So they noticed a bright star in the sky and they decided to follow it until it led them to where the baby was” 

“A bright star?” William asked. 

Maggie nodded, “So Three Kings Day is the commemoration of That day”

”Com-commomoretion?” William asked confused.

Maggie laughed softly, “Commemoration. A ceremony or celebration in which a person or event is remembered”

”And they bring toys to every children around the world?” William asked.

”Yes. They fly in their special camels and bring gifts to the children, or at least to those that celebrate it” Maggie said. 

William sat straight and looked at Maggie worried, “Could the camels eat Gertrude?!”

Maggie laughed, “No silly! We will leave grass for them to eat, Just like you left cookies for Santa Claus”

William nodded and smiled, “I like The Three Kings mommy” 

Maggie’s face brightened up, “Im glad baby. Come on, Lets go get some grass!” She said excitedly.

”Yes!” William stood up.

”But before, we need a shoe box! Go to your room and bring one” Maggie said Happily.

While William went upstairs, The front door opened. 

“Hey” Maggie smiled at her wife.

Alex took her black jacket off. She left the boots next to the door, “Hey baby, Im sorry I missed dinner” Alex said, walking closer to Maggie and kissing her gently.

”Its ok” Maggie smiled and pulled her by the black shirt tenderly and kissed her again.

William came running downstairs and stopped when he saw Alex, “‘Mama!” He ran to her arms. 

“Hey buddy!” Alex kissed his head and hugged him, “Whats with the shoe box?”

”Its for the Camels of the Three Kings! Im gonna put grass inside” He said waving the box around excitedly. 

William ran outside and Alex looked up at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

”I explained to him about the tradition over dinner” Maggie shrugged shyly, “He is in a good age to enjoy the magic of the Three Kings Day as well as Christmas” 

Alex smiled and pulled her in a hug, “I know this means a lot to you baby” 

Maggie nodded, “I loved getting grass for the camels” Maggie smiled at the memories, “I was only 3 when we moved to the USA but....we always kept the tradition you know?” Maggie said, her head against Alex’s chest.

Alex kissed her hair.

”The last time I celebrated Three Kings Day was when I was 14” Maggie said sadly.

Alex pulled away from the embrace a little to see Maggie’s face, “Well, Im glad we are celebrating Los reyes magos in this house again” Alex said with her horrible Spanish accent. 

Maggie laughed.

”Mommy, Mama come on!” William shouted from the backyard. 

Alex and Maggie joined the boy outside. 

“Babe, go with him” Maggie said to Alex who nodded and joined the boy and helped him pick up some grass.

Maggie took her cellphone and snapped some pictures. 

 

It was the middle of the night when William was awoken by a noise. He sat up straight on the bed and gazed around the room. He gently jumped off the bed and slowly walked down the hallway. He pressed his ear against his Moms bedroom door and heard soft noises coming from inside. 

 _Maybe Mama and Mommy are playing some board games_ he thought and with an indifferent shrugg, he slowly walked downstairs. 

The house was dark. William stood in the middle of the living room, gazing around. His heart was beating fast. The grass was still on the Shoe box next to the front door. 

He slowly walked towards the Sliding Door and slowly pushed the curtains to the side and pressed his forehead against the glass.

The backyard was dark. Only the softness of the Street lights gave some clarity to the place. His eyes came slowly up to the night sky and there it was. A bright star, twinkling gently on the dark sky. 

“It’s real” William whispered tenderly, looking down at Gertrude who was standing protectively next to him, “They’re coming”.

William ran upstairs and jumped into bed. The Three Kings were on their way. 

 

The next morning Maggie was cooking some scrambled eggs and Alex, with a very messy hair, was making coffee. 

“Hey” Alex softly said for the 10th time that morning, leaning to her side.

”Hey” Maggie responded with a smile, and leaned to her side as well, meeting Alex in a soft kiss...for the 10th time that morning.

Alex pulled softly from the kiss and leaned down to kiss Maggie’s belly ( Also for the 10th time that morning), “Hey” She whispered against Maggie’s belly.

Maggie hugged Alex’s head closer to her belly and Kissed her hair.

**_*AUTHOR’s note: HOW IN LOVE CAN THIS TWO BE?! Seriously!....Ok, moving on*_ **

They heard fast small feet running down the stairs. They both turned with a smile and leaned back against the kitchen counter, waiting for their kid.

“Oh My Gosh!! They came!!!!” William stood there completely amazed. A coloring book in one hand and a Jumbo Pack of Crayons on the other.

Lastnight Maggie also explained how The Three Kings tradition was simpler than Christmas. She was worried that her small boy wouldn’t understand it and that he would be disappointed at the difference with the gifts between the two celebrations. But judging from her son’s face this morning, She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

”What did they got you?” Alex asked excitedly, leaning forward on the kitchen’s island. 

“A Paw Patrol coloring book and this huge box of crayons!” He said with his eyes wide open, proudly showing his moms the small gifts.

Maggie bit her lips to fight back the tears of happiness, “Hey baby, did the camels ate the grass?” Maggie asked in a broken voice. 

William gasped remembering and ran to the front door. There was grass everywhere on the floor. 

“Mama! Mommy! They made a mess!!!” The boy shouted and giggled hard. 

“Looks like they were hungry” Maggie said playfully, serving William his breakfast, “Ok baby, come eat”

William put the Coloring book and crayons next to him and started eating, “Im gonna tell all my friends about Three Kings Day” He said with his mouth full because seriously, Kara Danvers is his aunt. 

Alex sat down with her plate, “That’ll be awesome baby”.

Maggie stood quietly in the kitchen, Looking at her little family. She took her cellphone and went through her pictures from last night. She chose a picture of William picking up grass but then discarded it and chose one of Alex and William laughing while picking up some grass. 

She searched  her mother’s contact name and wrote:

 _Siempre sera mi tradición. Feliz dia de los Reyes. Tu hija, Maggie._  

And sent the text with the picture.

Maggie took a deep breath. She felt the fire burning in her heart. She was prouder than ever to be who she was. But most importantly, she was blessed. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
